


Jinyoungie's Christmas Treats

by Annemarie00, IHaveRuinedMyLife



Series: Christmas Treats [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Treats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annemarie00/pseuds/Annemarie00, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveRuinedMyLife/pseuds/IHaveRuinedMyLife
Summary: It's that time in a year, when it gets cold outside, when people would go outside wrapped in warm coats, a mug of hot chocolate in their hands. When the streets are filled with colorful lights, when snow starts whitening the landscape. Houses are lightened by candles and everything smelled like cinnamon: It's Christmas time.It's that time in a year, when everyone starts becoming a bit cheesy, thinking about their loved ones and start wondering what they could probably find to give them as a gesture of love. When the shopping centers around the city bursted from the people roaming for suitable Christmas presents.And at that time Jinyoung comes up with the idea of creating an Advent Calender for his members, initially planning to give away some useful devices and a couple of favors. Little did he know what these favors where going to be, but eventually he starts enjoying them more than he probably should...
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Series: Christmas Treats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614520
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. December 1st

End of November

“Gyeomie, did you know that in some countries, there's a thing called advent calendar?” Jinyoung heard BamBam ask in the back of the van as they were on their way home.

Jackson, who was sitting on the left next to Jinyoung, spun around, clinging onto the back of his seat, leaning over it. “Oh I knew!” he called.

“I didn't. What's that?” YoungJae asked beside BamBam.

“So basically, it's a calendar where children get a small present every day from December 1st until Christmas Eve.” BamBam summarized the text he just read on his phone (probably Wikipedia) before looking up with a gleam in his eye. Anyone would be able to guess what he was thinking.

“You look like you want one.” YoungJae commented matter-of-factly, pulling his headphones out and putting the phone aside in a swift and almost skilled looking movement.

“Of course!” BamBam exclaimed in English, voice so loud that it was cracking a bit. Even if you had earphones with music playing this cry would've been audible still.

“Now thinking about it... I want one, too.” Jackson grinned, falling back into his seat while conspicuously glancing at Jaebum, who was sitting on Jinyoung's right side. The leader had his eyes closed, head leaning against the smoked window while listening to music.

“I don't think that's gonna happen, Jackson.” he then mumbled without even opening his eyes. Over the years, he developed an additional sense, feeling his members looking at him even with his eyes closed and blasting music through his earphones. Or maybe he had taken additional mind reading classes during his trainee days – no one could be sure.

“I don't think you're the kind of children such a calendar is made for.” Jinyoung said, supporting the leader's short statement.

“Oh I think we are, right Gyeomie?” BamBam laughed.

The youngest nodded quickly, grinning like a Cheshire cat while his hair fell to cover his eyes almost completely. “Yassss~”

“Boys... you're adults now.” Jinyoung sighed with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“So is Jackson and look at him.” YoungJae deadpanned nodding over at the male in question.

“He's got a point there.” Mark said from the passenger seat, making Jinyoung shrug. Well it was a good point, admittedly.

“C'mon daddy~ buy one for us~~” Jackson practically threw himself over Jinyoung's lap to reach for Jaebum's arm and tug on his sleeve, now acting exactly like a boy not older than seven.

“Nope.” Jaebum said, still not opening his eyes until the van stopped in front of BamBam's house.

They didn't have any schedule the next morning so it was okay for the boys to go to their own places instead of crowding inside of the dorm like they usually did when the schedule was too tight to bring each one home individually.

“I'm getting off here, too.” YuGyeom announced as he and BamBam were both shuffling out of the van. “See you tomorrow~”

“Bye~” BamBam sang, following YuGyeom.

“Oh my god, a peaceful night~” Jaebum laughed when the door fell shut again.

❄❄❄

Jaebum was sitting in the living room, reading a book on the couch while Jinyoung was staring out of the kitchen window. Outside, there were all these yellowish lights that only appeared on the streets and in the windows when it's Christmas. That's when Jinyoung realized that their place wasn't decorated at all.

“Hyung, let's go Christmas shopping!” he stated, not tearing his eyes away from the window.

Jaebum looked up from his book, dryly laughing at the younger which made Jinyoung turn around eventually.

“I'm serious. Let's go get some decoration at least...” he said. “For the kids.”

“For the kids my ass.” Jaebum was still laughing. “I bet BamBam's apartment already looks like a Christmas-themed shopping center by now... I expect Pudding and Latte to wear Santa costumes or at least a little bell around their necks.”

Now, Jinyoung was also laughing. “True that. And Jackson probably bought a whole bunch of blankets and mugs for cuddly Christmas movie evenings with Mark.”

“You think they're doing that?” Jaebum chuckled.

“If so, then Jackson is prepared.” Jinyoung nodded. “As for YoungJae, he told me he's had a Christmas tree in the living room...which Coco knocked down yesterday.

“You know what? Let's go Christmas shopping!”

❄❄❄

December 1st

The next day, the dorm was definitely looking more festive than before. They did find chains of lights, a lot of them. And they where all sparkling down onto Jinyoung who was sitting on the floor in the living room. He was the only one home since Jaebum and Jackson each went out with some of their friends, YuGyeom was at BamBam's again while YoungJae and Mark took Coco to the veterinarian for an injection.

And being home alone meant it was the perfect opportunity for Jinyoung to put last night's late night plan into action. He had to have been really tired, he realized that now.

'Why am I doing this again?', Jinyoung wondered as he wrapped the last fillings of the stocking calendar that he would hang across the living room of their dorm, attached on two facing walls. The little presents would then be stuffed into the woolen stockings (his size – he wanted to wear them after Christmas). It was the evening of November 30th , one day before the mysterious Advent calendar rite started its magic. Since all the boys were already adults, he had decided to make it one shared calendar after he had made the plan of fulfilling the wish of his members and crafting his own version of it. Being Korean, he had never heard of something like this before, but it seemed to be a cute idea and maybe it would even result in YuGyeom and BamBam asking fewer times how many nights they still had to sleep until Christmas Day.

About half an hour later the vocalist looked through the dimly lit living room, grinning proudly at the sparkling decoration. He had placed little snowmen onto the table and stuffed the couch with a few Christmas themed pillows. As he had always been loving Christmas, setting up his home like this was one of his favorite things to do. It was already pretty late, so he decided to just sneak into his room and catch some sleep before tomorrow morning, when the members would come back home to get ready for practice.

❄❄❄

“How come there's YoungJae's name on it first?” BamBam complained. “Is he your favorite dongsaeng now?”

“He's always been.” Jinyoung deadpanned, having said boy laugh out loud, pointing his fingers at BamBam and YuGyeom. “I take it back.”

“I still can't believe you actually crafted us such a calendar~” Jackson sang, spreading his arms to hug Jinyoung. Seeing that coming, Jinyoung ducked away resulting in Jackson hugging Mark instead while squealing loudly. “Jinyoungie got us an Advent calendar~~”

“That's really cute, thanks Jinyoung.” Mark smiled sweetly, taking one stocking into his hand, turning it a bit to the side. “What size is this, though?”

“Mine.” Jinyoung said quickly, making sure to emphasize it in a way that told the elder that it's Jinyoung's size and Jinyoung's socks. Later.

Mark nodded with an expression that already said “Okay” so he didn't need to voice it out and Jinyoung smiled proudly for making his point clear. The two of them had managed to find a way of communication that needed the smallest amount of words, but they would still understand each other perfectly. Maybe, if Mark asked nicely, he'll give him a pair though. It should fit him just as well.

“You still didn't tell us why YoungJae's first~~” BamBam whined. “That's unfair.”

“Bam, you're second. What are you even complaining about?” Jaebum laughed, ruffling the tall boy's hair before looking at the calendar as well, trying to spot the four socks with his name on it. He smiled slightly, when he found them.

YoungJae carefully loosened the cord his stocking was tied up with to look into it and see what Jinyoung had decided to get for him. The boy didn't have any expectations, since he also had no idea what kind of presents could usually be found in these advent calendars. He wasn't one to ask the internet and since he had grown up in a Buddhist family he wasn't too familiar with Christmas anyways.

BamBam was jumping up and down beside him desperately wanting to know what he had gotten and his face was priceless when YoungJae pulled out a red note that was neatly folded. He opened the note wanting to see what was on it. It read: “One favor for YoungJae”

“Uh... thanks Hyung.”, he answered not sure if this was a good present or not since he couldn't imagine what said 'favor' could be. He could ask him to go for a walk with Coco one day or maybe he would simply ask for free chicken. “You do not have to redeem it immediately.”, Jinyoung told him with a smile before he ushered the boys out of the living room and hurried them to put on their shoes and jackets. They were already a little late for dance practice and he really didn't want it to be any more minutes. Last time they were late it resulted in an extra hour of practice – sometimes their coach was a sadist, he swore.

❄❄❄

YoungJae's limbs were hurting like crazy, which they always did after these exhausting dance sessions. He was sitting on the floor pitying himself when their coach told them to go through the choreography one more time. Letting out an exaggerated sigh, he struggled to get up again, but he was determined to try doing his best, just like he always did. Sometimes he wondered whether their fans really appreciated how hard they worked for their enjoyment but then he remembered all these times they had had the opportunity to talk to them. The majority of them knew and was proud of their achievements.

The main vocalist was officially done with this day. He wasn't even motivated to pull out his phone and call a cab home, so he would just jump into the van and crash at the dorm for tonight. He put on his comfortable woolen pullover and let out a small sigh feeling how painfully his muscles stretched. One of these warming band aids would help – warmth in general always soothed pains like this. That was the moment when he suddenly knew what to do. It would help his hurting body and he had found something useful to do with today's present.

“Jinyoung-hyung...?”, he asked timidly, wondering if the elder would even be up for something like this after practice. However, he had been gifted a favor, so technically that meant it could be redeemed whenever. “I think I now know how to spend my favor – can you... can we go sauna together... now?” He was biting his lower lip hoping not to be scolded for asking this.

Jinyoung, who just finished zipping up his jeans looked at the boy in confusion until he seemed to realize what the matter was. For a moment, he didn't answer, as if contemplating if this was worthy being said favor. It was a creative idea, indeed, hence the older nodded before putting on a smile. “Sure, why not. Actually, this is perfect.” Actually, Jinyoung couldn't have had it any better. When writing the note he had thought whatever it would be YoungJae would ask from him, that it would be doing something instead of him, but doing this together sounded fun. Plus, it was healthy, which was his go-to argument anyways.

❄❄❄

Having had a small snack at the dorm, Jinyoung and YoungJae had packed their bags and were now ready to leave for the sauna. Both of them were wearing sweatpants and a simple t-shirt combined with big scarfs and winter jackets that would protect them from the cold. They had called a taxi – public transportation was simply too dangerous because of their popularity. The risk of being recognized by fans was just too high and the last thing they wanted to do now, was explain why they weren't wearing high fashion on their way too a sauna.

The sauna that Jinyoung had picked (he had quickly researched it on his phone during their ride home) was a rather pricy one. That would hopefully guarantee that they wouldn't find pixelated nudes of them all over the internet the next day.

It was already around eight in the evening when they finally wore their flip-flops and huge white bathrobes shuffling towards the first sauna they wanted to try. It was one of the less hot ones to get accustomed to the heat and it said that it worked with steam. As they entered they noticed that they were all by themselves, but honestly that was just how they wanted it.

YoungJae poured some oil onto the hot stones causing him to cough when the hot steam hit his nostrils. It smelled like different kinds of evergreen, making it feel like they were actually in the woods instead of a public sauna in the middle of Seoul. Jinyoung placed one towel over the wooden bench knowing that it was probably already too hot anyways and he didn't like being left hanging either. Shortly, after YoungJae joined him, his perfectly white towel placed directly beside Jinyoung's. Why were these usually white?, Jinyoung wondered thinking how impractical that was on so many levels.

“I wish I had an extra towel with me...”, Jinyoung mentioned after having sat in silence with the younger boy for a good five minutes. “I would like to wear it as a Jjimjjibang.”, he confessed while blushing slightly at the embarrassing statement. The younger boy turned his head pulling one eyebrow up as high as humanly possible. “I really don't know why people call Jaebum grandpa when it's actually you, who likes these kinds of things.” A chuckle left his lips before he gestured for the elder to move a bit. “I'll lend you mine if you let me sit on yours...”

Like that they were forced to sit very closely, their legs touching whenever they moved them just the tiniest bit. Jinyoung didn't mind it though, since now he could wear the beautiful sheep head a bright smile plastered on his lips.

The additional oil YoungJae had poured started to show its effect as the temperature noticeably rose second by second. The main vocal seemed to be affected the most as he constantly shifted from one leg to the other not finding a comfortable position to sit in anymore with the sweat running down his body. Because of their proximity it happened every few seconds that Jinyoung was pushed to the side just slightly which he wouldn't have minded – once. After about five times the older's patience faded and he placed his palm onto the other boy's thigh in annoyance. “Please – is it so difficult to just, you know, sit?”

As Jinyoung was looking at the other, he saw him swallow thickly, which irritated him even more. It took him a couple more seconds until he realized what was wrong. His palm was resting on YoungJae's inner thigh, in fact he had managed to place it very close to the boy's crotch area and with the bathrobe having slid to the side a little he was now basically about to touch his privates. Interestingly, these, only partly covered, showed evidence of excitement even when it was only him touching.

It took Jinyoung a moment to realize in what kind of situation they were and what he was currently doing. YoungJae looked at him with an expression that he had also just realized how this looked and what it could turn into.

If you had asked Jinyoung previously, he would have denied truthfully that this was his intention, but being the good friend he was he would most definitely not have YoungJae sit beside him with a hurting boner without doing anything. So, without really thinking about it for too long, his hand started stroking the sensitive skin slowly as Jinyoung held eye contact with the poor male next to him. A pained expression replaced the surprised one in YoungJae's eyes before his eyes fell shut and a moan left his opened lips.

All of the members and probably any idol didn't have enough time to themselves especially when it came to these kinds of reliefs, but YoungJae, Jinyoung guessed, didn't even take all of the few opportunities that there were to enjoy himself. He had never heard him jerk off in the shower back when he had still lived with them in contrast to most of the other members. With his room being located next to the bathroom he would claim to have an idea of what the other's frequented to do in there. The request had been going to the sauna, but maybe Jinyoung could go beyond paying for the taxi and admission fee...

YoungJae proved to be conflicted as to what to do in this situation. He didn't move at first, being absolutely frozen before he gave in. He looked at his hyung pleadingly as his erection grew even more. Not having the time to think of the consequences he just whispered: “Please...”, before his eyes shut in pleasure.

That was all it took for Jinyoung to stroke away the distracting layer of bathrobe revealing the younger's package. Seeing YoungJae exposed like this wasn't too big of a deal since they used to shower together after dance practice. He was quick to wrap his fingers round the almost fully erected cock, stroking it a few times until it had completely stiffened. He started moving his hand, first slowly and then gradually more quickly with varying pressure.

Every little movements drew cute gasps and sighs from YoungJae's lips who struggled to keep his legs opened. At this point Jinyoung wasn't even considering the possibility of somebody else entering the sauna. Someone with common sense would flee anyways seeing what they were up to. His thumb flicked over the cock's tip making its owner groan in delight. It was just so easy to have him squirm, Jinyoung thought as a smirk formed on his lips. He would stroke him into an amazing orgasm, so that he wouldn't regret agreeing to something like this afterwards.

His strokes slowed down a little as he went in with his second hand starting to touch YoungJae's balls experimentally trying to see if the other vocal would be into that. The reaction wasn't immediate this time, however soon after he could feel the heavy member in his hand twitch from the additional touch. Meanwhile Jinyoung was watching YoungJae's facial expressions which gave away how much he was actually enjoying the attention. He was almost sure that the latter would marry a pretty girl one day, but obviously a few bisexual tendencies didn't hurt. That argument was supported by a long moan after Jinyoung added a little bit of pressure to the throbbing dick.

“Jin... Jin-young...” Weak words fell from YoungJae's lips contrasting the strong and reliable vocals that he was known for as a singer. Seeing the boy fall apart like that made Jinyoung proud to be able to make his dongsaeng feel that way. Judging by his expression he only needed one final push.

“It's okay YoungJae-ya. You can let go...”, he whispered, pressing his lips against YoungJae's ear, so that nobody else would hear. He thumbed the slit once again and that did it for the younger male. His whole body shuddered in delight as white streams of semen left his softening cock while he let out a muffled whine, biting into the back of his hand to prevent a potentially louder moan. His head fell onto Jinyoung's shoulder who retreated his hand from the boy wiping it on the towel beneath them. Now he could actually appreciate the textile's color.

The younger boy needed a moment to calm his breathing enough to speak again. However, YoungJae wasn't sure how to react after what they had just done. His first intention was to thank his friend clumsily, but instead he decided to stay quiet for another minute. “Jinyoung... that.... I think I needed that...” The addressed male just nodded and gifted him a soft smile. “I know, sunshine. That's why that was your present for today.”


	2. December 4th

December 2nd contained a gift for BamBam that Jinyoung was most definitely going to regret later on. When the Thai boy unboxed the jewelry he revealed beautiful Christmas themed earrings. Since the boy loved earrings it would be the perfect present – or so Jinyoung thought.

The accessories were made of three little bells, one red, green and yellow each, topped with a silver ribbon, which jingled like those of a horse slide. Anyone hearing it would probably start humming 'Jingle Bells' without them noticing. Thinking about it now the idea hadn't been that genius. BamBam had taken them out and was instantly delighted to shake them in his hands to hear the jingling sound. For about five minutes that was fine but then the noise could be heard all over the dorm waking all of the other members, including Jinyoung. Groaning he made a mental note to never ever get the kids anything that made sounds again. He would not even buy snacks anymore, he thought bitterly as he recalled all those times the maknaes had had fun bugging him with the crackling chips wrapping.

The 3rd sock had Mark's name on it. When he opened it excitedly to see what was inside his expression fell at the revelation of a recipe book. “Jinyoung... why do I feel like a “Cooking for Dummies” book is somewhat of a hidden criticism?

“Sorry, I didn't mean to hide it.” Jinyoung said dryly before laughing at Jackson, who sucked in a sharp breath at that.

As for the 4th, YuGyeom was the lucky one to receive another coupon for a favor. “A-any kind of favor?” the maknae stuttered, holding the little piece of paper in his hands while following Jinyoung to the kitchen.

“Hmm...” the elder hummed, turning around to grab a mug for his morning tea (or to hide his blushing cheeks). “Anything you want. Except for buying you an animal.”

YuGyeom smiled sweetly. “Don't worry, Bamie's cats are enough.”

“Thank god.” Jinyoung laughed while pressing the start button of the water boiler, deeming it safe to look at the younger again without looking too suspiciously flushed. “Then... have you thought of anything yet?”

“I think so... but I'll tell you later, okay?” the maknae smiled before skipping out of the room.

Only then, Jinyoung felt fear creeping up inside of him. What was the younger up to, looking happy like that? He wasn't going to trick him into buying BamBam another cat, was he?

❄❄❄

Later that day, they were all sitting in the van again, going home from their performance recording.

“Why, Markie~~?” Jackson whined, clutching the other's sleeve from behind. “You're like the Grinch.”

“Oh my god Jackson! I'm not! I love Christmas but I don't see why I should watch the Kevin movies with you again.”

“Because I bought some fluffy blankets for movie evenings.” Jackson stated, matter-of-factly.

Jaebum, who was in his usual half-asleep position with headphones on, lifted his left hand and formed it into a fist. Getting it immediately, Jinyoung fit-bumped him, chuckling slightly.

“See? Told ya.”

“What exactly were you betting on?” Mark laughed from the front.

“On Jackson shopping blankets and mugs. Did he buy mugs as well?” Jaebum wondered, unplugging his earphones for the first time since they left the studio.

“I totally did not!” Jackson claimed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I did not.”

“He bought a teapot.” Mark deadpanned, making Jackson point his fingers at Jinyoung and Jaebum.

“See? I didn't.” he screeched while the van stopped at the curb and BamBam shuffled to get all his belongings together. Jinyoung was sure the younger's earrings wouldn't stop ringing inside of his head, even when said boy was long gone.

BamBam pushed YuGyeom out of the van so that he didn't have to climb over the maknae's lap. “You're coming with me today?”

YuGyeom shook his head and Jinyoung was glad he didn't gift him these bell-earrings as well. “Nope... I'll just go to the dorm tonight.”

BamBam pressed his lips together, ringing nodding shortly. “Okay... then we'll meet tomorrow. Good night, guys.”

“Good night.” they mumbled in unison before BamBam shoved the door shut.

“You do know that we all hate you for getting him these earrings?” Mark then mumbled softly, making Jinyoung face-palm and Jaebum laugh.

“YoungJae? Do you wanna go home tonight or-” their manager asked but got already interrupted by YoungJae's immediate answer.

“Yes please.”

“You haven't been to our place since Friday...” Jackson commented. “What did Jinyoung bribe you with at the sauna?”

“NOTHING.” YoungJae gasped in a higher tone than usual, making Jackson lift both hands in defeat.

“Okay. Forget what I asked.” Jackson laughed.

Five minutes later, YoungJae left the van as well and ten more minutes after, Jackson also got off.

“Ugh I need a hot shower. It's freezing outside!” Jaebum sighed as soon as the four remaining members stepped into the dorm. Mark immediately rushed through the place, turning on every light chain and decoration.

“Don't take too long... I wanna go afterwards.”

“Alright.” Jaebum said with a lazy hand movement while already heading to the bathroom. One bathroom was still not enough, even though they were less people already.

“I'll just go to sleep.” Jinyoung announced, dropping his cardigan onto the couch before shuffling towards his room. He was just about to close the door, when Yugyeom suddenly appeared right behind him with a smile on his face.

“Jinyoungie hyung... you said you're going to do me a favor.” he grinned, slipping into the room before closing the door himself.

“Sure. Did you think of anything? Remember, you don't have to ask me today... it's valid until Christmas eve.” Jinyoung said, already frightened by YuGyeom's smile. He was sure, the younger had something evil planned together with BamBam. But that's only until he looked at the maknae a bit more closely. The younger was actually looking down onto the floor, nervously fiddling with the coupon Jinyoung had given him.

“You... said you'd do us any favor? Whatever we're asking for?”

Now, Jinyoung's fear was back. Did YoungJae talk to the youngest about what they did at the sauna? But why would YoungJae do that? He seemed way to self-conscious about what happened ever since Friday, seeing that he fled from Jinyoung in every situation possible. They'd have to talk about it eventually but Jinyoung was more than sure that it was the right thing to do, seeing that YoungJae clearly had been enjoying himself.

“You don't have to blush, Jinyoungie hyung.” YuGyeom said, bringing Jinyoung back to reality.

“I'm not!” the elder gasped quickly. “Why would I?”

“How should I know?” YuGyeom shrugged. “Anyways... I was wondering if you... uh... could give me some advice...”

“As a favor?” Jinyoung wondered, sitting down onto his bed. The maknae was still standing in the middle of the room, playing with the coupon.

“Uh-huh...”

Jinyoung patted the spot next to him, signalizing YuGyeom to sit down. “Sure... what is it?”

YuGyeom didn't sit down immediately. Instead, he shifted a bit on his feet, ripping a corner of the coupon. “I... was hoping you could give me some relationship tips.”

Jinyoung jumped up again, eyes widened. “Gyeom! You're not really planning to date, are you? You know you shouldn't.” he hissed under his breath, taking the coupon out of YuGyeom's hands. “I mean... what if she tells the media?”

The maknae shook his head and walked past Jinyoung, letting his tall body fall onto the elder's bed. “He won't... cause... he's in a similar situation.”

Jinyoung gaped at YuGyeom for a few seconds before finding his voice again. “Oh...”

“That's... okay, right?” the younger asked, supporting his upper body on his elbows.

“Of course!” Jinyoung said quickly while nodding. “There's... nothing wrong with that... I guess...” he mumbled, rather to himself.

YuGyeom smiled at him now and Jinyoung noticed how much it calmed him down to see the maknae smile for real.

“So what do you want to know?” he then asked, finally sitting down on his bed again.

“You've had a relationship before, right?”

Jinyoung nodded.

“Okay then... basically everything. Like... when do you think I should confess?”

“When...” the elder paused for a second. “I think when... you talked to... him. Do you think he likes you back?”

“I can't read the signs.” YuGyeom was still smiling but now, his smile had a somewhat desperate touch to it which Jinyoung strongly disliked.

“Okay listen, when you had your first kiss... how did y-”

“Hyung... I've... never done that.” YuGyeom almost whispered now which was a strange thing for him to do.

Again, Jinyoung gaped at him. “What?”

But when YuGyeom smiled at him and lifted his right hand in a gesture that made Jinyoung aware of how stupid his question was.

YuGyeom had entered JYP Entertainment when he was not even fourteen years old and ever since then, he was one of the most hard-working people Jinyoung had ever met. Things like flirting or even dating had obviously never played a role in the younger's life.

Plus, having worked the hardest in the midst of puberty, so Jinyoung realized, YuGyeom was somewhat of a late bloomer when it came to his sexuality. Until about one year ago, Jinyoung never even caught a glimpse of the maknae watching porn or coming undone in the shower (like previously mentioned, Jinyoung did notice such things simply because he couldn't do anything about it). Also, the way Yugyeom flirts with fans has changed over the past year, making aware of the fact that now, the youngest wasn't a child anymore.

“Sorry...” Jinyoung then mumbled, only now able to control his surprised expression. “Uhm... so I think you should find out whether he likes you or not... or how he feels about uh... boys... you know...”

“He told me he's kissed one before.”

“Makes things easier.” Jinyoung chuckled awkwardly. He wanted to help the younger so much but he had to admit, he didn't know how to exactly do that.

YuGyeom shook his head again. “No~ I don't even know how to kiss. And when I confess... and he likes me back... then we gotta kiss...”

“You don't have to kiss, Gyeom.” Jinyoung laughed.

“Oh I think I do. I mean... I want to...” After letting these words drop, YuGyeom pursed his lips. Almost like he wanted to kiss someone right now, Jinyoung thought while looking at the younger's pink lips. They were really pink. Maybe a bit chapped but mostly just pink.

Jinyoung pressed his lips together into a thin line. “Then you don't have to stress about it... Kissing is actually pretty easy.

“It is?”

Jinyoung nodded. “Yeah you just... gotta follow...”

“Follow what?”

“The movement... Gyeom, I don't know how to explain that.” Jinyoung chuckled, blushing again. “I mean... there are so many ways to kiss...”

“Have you tried all?”

“Definitely not.” Jinyoung laughed nervously. “You seem to forget that were kinda living the same life. I don't know that much either.”

“But can you try explaining?” YuGyeom was almost begging by now, crawling closer to Jinyoung. “Please~”

“Okay so... for the first kiss you shouldn't use your tongue then... just... press your lips against his. Without using too much force, though. But then... if you want to use your tongue... well there's no rule... but uh... it feels good to... explore... not at the first kiss but... later...”

YuGyeom looked at him like he's gone completely nuts. “Explore?”

“You know... licking...”

“Ugh... That sounds a bit disgusting.” YuGyeom said, scrunching up his nose.

“Oh it's not.” Jinyoung said. “But you gotta find out yourself...”

What Jinyoung didn't expect was YuGyeom to bring his legs up onto the bed, sit on his heels before shifting even closer. “Fine, if it helps.”

“Wha-” Jinyoung was about to ask when the younger pursed his pink lips again. “Oh...”

“Come, let's get this over with.” YuGyeom then said. “But you gotta be serious with me later, tell me what I did right or wrong.”

“Uh...”

In retrospect, it was the same as it was with YoungJae. Jinyoung was just willing to help one of his members. But a certain self-interest couldn't be denied, no matter how much Jinyoung tried to talk himself out of it to calm down his conscience.

And YuGyeom's pink lips were actually softer than they looked like. They weren't as chapped or at least, they didn't feel like it.

The maknae had his eyes closed but Jinyoung was looking cross-eyed at the other's long lashes for a few more seconds. Jinyoung's hands were slightly twitching in his lap as he was trying to process what's happening. He didn't come to any conclusion. He couldn't grasp it. But right now, YuGyeom's lips were adding more pressure against his. Jinyoung didn't finish processing when the soft push forced his lips open and his tongue to poke the younger's mouth.

YuGyeom sucked in a sharp breath and twitched slightly before yet again, shifting closer towards Jinyoung, putting his hand onto his knee. Jinyoung was about to pull away, but when he felt YuGyeom's tongue brushing against his, this thought was thrown out of the window. The warm hand on his knee became more present in his mind, as well as the soft pair of lips on his own. The kiss tasted quite sweet, unlike everything Jinyoung had ever experienced until now. And before he knew it, he had closed his eyes as well while YuGyeom moved closer and closer, having both hands resting on his upper thighs, fingers clasping the fabric of the elder's pants.

Jinyoung made a bold move, pushing back at YuGyeom a bit which resulted in a soft humming noise coming from the younger that motivated Jinyoung go one step further. He pushed his tongue against the younger's, starting a battle for dominance that YuGyeom didn't have a chance to win. Jinyoung pushed his tongue down, celebrating his victory with a smirk. He did know that he wasn't supposed to kiss the maknae, that kissing wasn't exactly the most effective way to give relationship advice... but damn it.

YuGyeom let out another soft mewl as Jinyoung put more pressure into the kiss as well, softly sucking on the younger's tongue, grazing his teeth against it. The younger's hands wandered up a bit, one pressed against Jinyoung's stomach, the other one clutching the silky fabric of his flannel shirt. Jinyoung had his hands still resting on his lap. Kissing the maknae was one thing but touching him a completely different one. He wasn't going to go there.

Their breathing became louder and the kiss wetter with every second, making Jinyoung wonder when they'll stop. If they'll stop.

The elder of the two massaged YuGyeom's tongue with his own, feeling the way the younger's lips started to tremble as he was letting some cute noises slip. Jinyoung couldn't help but bite these trembling lips every so softly, wanting to keep the kiss firm and steady.

But eventually it became a bit lazy and sloppy and that's when Jinyoung came back to his senses and pulled back. YuGyeom had his eyes still closed when they broke apart. His lips slightly parted. The shade of pink was now a clear shade of red instead, Jinyoung noticed. The contrast to his gray hair with the blue touch was almost breathtaking. They should've headed to a shooting immediately to capture YuGyeom like this, he thought but quickly forgot about it when he felt the younger's hands dropping onto his lap, grazing an area that made his stomach flip for a short second. YuGyeom didn't seem to notice. He just opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times before pressing his lips together.

“Your fault.” Jinyoung breathed lowly, trying hard to remain his poker face while looking at the maknae.

YuGyeom broke into a bright, toothy grin, laughing in his usual tone. “Soooorry, Jinyoungie hyung.” he grinned.

“You know I'll use this one to bribe you until forever?” Jinyoung asked, his whisper turning into an amused chuckle.

“You won't dare doing that, hyung.” YuGyeom winked at him before finally retreating his hands and getting up from the bed. “You gifted me this one favor after all.”

Jinyoung opened his mouth to say something but YuGyeom was already out of the room. This boy was really too much for Jinyoung to grasp.


	3. December 9th

“Thank you Jinyoungie~~” Jackson smiled, taking the box filled with organic tea out of the blue and grey checked sock on December 5th. “How did you know that's my favorite flavor?”

“Because you always drink it...” Mark laughed, shaking his head. “And you tell everyone to drink it as well... always...”

The others just nodded, confirming the eldest's words.

“But you should know that it really is awesome.” Jackson exclaimed, making everyone just roll their eyes.

Jaebum got his first treat on December 6th. When he grabbed the sock with his name written on it and turned it upside down, a total of five colorful Gonggi stones were toppling into his palm. The leader has been whining about having lost two stones for a while now and Jinyoung thought that this was the perfect opportunity to end the elder's misery.

“Thank you.” Jaebum smiled brightly at him, trowing the stones into the air for a few times. “I hope I won't loose them again.”

“So do I. But you gotta play a round with me later.” Jinyoung chuckled before going to the kitchen to make himself a much needed morning coffee.

The seventh sock had BamBam's name on it again and the younger was more than happy about finding some lip balm in it. Because of the cold weather, his thick lips were always so dry and chapped that he quickly exhausted his old chapstick and was in desperate need for a new one, or so Jinyoung figured, seeing the younger constantly licking his lips to moisten it.

“Oh my god it's so good~” BamBam moaned after applying the balm, throwing his head back.

“I didn't know it would make you that happy.” Jinyoung laughed, resulting in BamBam moaning even louder once again, bringing his hand up to ruffle his hair and winking at Jinyoung with an amused gleam in his eyes.

“Oh yes it does~ oh god~”

“My poor, innocent ears.” YoungJae whined, walking past the moaning boy with his hands covering his ears.

“Oh my god it's so cute. Mark, look how cute this is.” YoungJae beamed, holding the red and white striped collar in his hands the next morning. “Coco will look so lovely wearing it.”

Mark took the collar from the younger's hands and looked at it more closely before smiling just as brightly. “It really is. Thanks Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung just brushed it of by waving his hand through the air and grinning while Jackson was patting his shoulder, giving him an appreciative nod.

❄❄❄

The ninth sock was envisaged for Jackson but due to their schedule in the morning, Jackson only got to open it when they came back home.

Jinyoung was standing in the kitchen, waiting for the water to boil so that he could make himself some tea. The sun has already set a few hours ago but it was still early for the boys to be done with their daily schedule. YoungJae was still at the company, working on some songs for the next album while Jaebum was having a meeting with their manager to discuss the busy Christmas and New Year's schedule for the next three weeks.

Next door, Jinyoung heard Mark having a lively video conference with his family, chatting about how the past few days had been and how his brother's puppy was adjusting to his new home. The maknaes were staying at BamBam's place again, most probably playing with the kittens while eating too much junk food, Jinyoung didn't even want to picture.

“No~” Jinyoung sighed as he was reaching for the shelf to get his favorite tea, only to realize that someone took the last bag before he could. He suspected the leader but in this house, one could never be sure. Jinyoung rummaged around the shelf for a bit to search for another sort but everything that could be found was the organic tea he gifted to Jackson only a few days ago.

Shrugging, he grabbed a teabag, thinking that since he was the one to buy it, it wouldn't do him any harm to drink a mug himself. The water boiler clicked, signalizing that it was done.

Jinyoung wrapped the thread with the label on it around the handle before pouring the water into the mug with the right hand while drumming against the counter with his left.

He was enjoying the sound of the water softly rippling through the otherwise silent dorm.

But that's only until he heard some sniffling nose behind him. He turned around to see Jackson looking at him with narrowed eyes, sniffing sharply.

“Did you catch a cold?” Jinyoung asked him as this was the first thought to cross his mind.

But Jackson just shook his head. “You're making yourself some organic tea, are you?”

Jinyoung looked at the mug again before turning back at the slightly elder boy. “Yes?”

“Without asking me?” Jackson asked, stepping a bit closer towards Jinyoung.

“Yes?”

“Is that how you treat your hyung?” Jackson stepped even closer.

… “Yes.”

Now, the elder stood still, lifting his hands up into the air. “Okay.... okay. Whatever you want.”

“Yes, whatever I want.” Jinyoung chuckled. “Shall I make you some as well then?”

“Will this count as my favor?”

“Yes.”

Jackson groaned and rolled his eyes, making Jinyoung laugh even louder. “Then I object, thank you.”

“Hey, will you stop looking at me as if I was Satan himself?”

“You are.” Jackson laughed before shoving Jinyoung aside to get a mug and a teabag for himself. Jinyoung shifted to the side, now holding his mug in his hand while leaning against the counter.

“How come you're here by the way?” Jinyoung asked before bringing his lips closer to his mug. But he quickly deemed it too hot to drink so he put the mug aside again.

Jackson shrugged. “It's christmassier here.”

“That's not even a word.” Jinyoung laughed.

“Well now it is.” Jackson stuck out his tongue. “Why are you asking? Did you just gift me the tea to drink it on your own when I'm not around?”

“Exactly.” Jinyoung deadpanned. “That's exactly what I was planning.”

“You're Satan after all.”

“Blame Jaebum for taking the last teabag of my strawberry tea.” Jinyoung shrugged.

Jackson shook his head. “It wasn't Jaebum.”

“But?”

“Me.” Jackson smirked, winking at Jinyoung while filling the water boiler. He then pushed Jinyoung to the side a bit more to put the water boiler down and press the power button.

The younger's eyes widened. “Even though I bought organic tea for you?”

“So what? You're drinking it yourself anyways.” Jackson stepped closer towards Jinyoung again until their bodies were pressed against each other and the counter was burying into Jinyoung's back.

“I wouldn't have if you hadn't stolen my strawberry tea.” the younger said in the steady voice he's trained for years now. It took him so long to get used to Jackson invading his personal space on a regular basis but now he thought he's dealing with it quite well. He could feel Jackson's warm breath hitting his collarbone, his chest and abs moving against his own in the steady rhythm of his breathing.

“It wasn't labeled as yours.” Jackson breathed into Jinyoung's ear, making the latter shiver nonetheless. So much about him being completely immune to Jackson's love for close proximity.

The elder pressed himself even closer against Jinyoung which had the latter snapping out of his short moment of paralysis.

“Okay, I'll stick a post-it on it next time.” he mumbled while trying to shove his hands in between their bodies to push away. Yet, all he managed was to get his fingers stuck between their hip bones, the counter pressing more and more into his back.

“Then I'll label my organic tea as well.” Jackson grinned, still not budging.

Meanwhile, Jinyoung was trying to pull his hands back but failed miserably. “Sure, do as you please.” he almost hissed as he started wiggling his hips and thighs to get out of Jackson's trap. The latter allowed Jinyoung to slide to the side a bit, resulting in the younger's thigh suddenly rubbing against Jackson's crotch.

Jackson let out a sharp breath at the contact that made Jinyoung stop moving immediately. He also had Jackson's knee stuck between his legs now, his privates touched with the same amount of pressure as Jackson's.

The elder jerked his leg up a bit, so suddenly that even Jinyoung didn't fully expect the soft moan to escape his lips so he quickly cleared his throat to cover it. But Jackson did it again, resulting in Jinyoung to let another moan slip. And that's what made Jinyoung go for revenge. He started moving his leg again in slow motions, each of them adding some more pressure against Jackson's crotch.

His mind was completely clouded by now. Jinyoung has never been the one to work under pressure, especially not if the pressure was attacking his dick.

A sharp but shaky breath left his lips while Jackson kept rubbing against him.

Behind them, the water boiler became louder as the water was bubbling already and Jinyoung swore that the warmth was already spreading throughout the room, feeling hotter and hotter with every second.

“Jacks...” he breathed, leaning his head back until he hit the shelf hanging on the wall above him. The elder grabbed the counter more tightly and speeding up his movement.

They could hear Mark breaking into a fit of laughter inside of his room. At the same time, the water boiler clicked, steam howling though the small opening on top of it.

Jackson made a low, strained noise and Jinyoung followed with one more moan. He tried pressing himself away from the counter and even closer against Jackson, searching for the most friction possible. His jeans became so uncomfortably tight and warm and he wanted nothing more but to escape this inconvenient position. But Jackson wouldn't let him, heck even he wouldn't let himself.

Jinyoung moaned again, throwing his hands back onto the counter to find some comfort with his hands on the cool surface as a compensation to the growing heat in his lower regions. Jackson seemed to do the same thing, his hands constantly sliding back and forth on the edge of the counter.

“Jackson.” Jinyoung hissed the other's name again, this time with the intention to warn the elder what was to come if they continued like this, with the speed increasing every few thrusts.

Jackson made a rather quiet mixed noise, combining a small laughter with a suppressed groan. “Jinyoung.” he then breathed, imitating the exact tone of Jinyoung's voice only one second ago.

Jinyoung scoffed loudly, thrusting his knee up with extra force. Jackson gasped but did the same immediately.

That's what it did for Jinyoung. He felt the pool of heat growing inside of him, making him aware of the fact that he's not going to last any longer. “Jacks!” he warned again before a louder moan found its way though his throat.

Jackson decreased his movements, making sure to tease Jinyoung with slower but firmer motions. Jinyoung felt his dick twitching and pulsating heavily. “Jacks...” he breathed once more, barely audible this time as his breathing and all of his motions had become unsteady.

With one more thrust, Jackson had Jinyoung dirty his pants while squirming in his spot. “Fuck...” he panted, willing to get his senses back.

Jackson came with a short, strained moan only, clawing his fingers into the counter behind Jinyoung so tight that his knuckled became white.

“Damn.” he then stated, not yet moving from his position. Jinyoung felt the warm wetness slowly seeping though the fabric covering his thigh, making him let out a long breath again. Jackson must've felt the same, finally pulling back from Jinyoung, fixing his shirt which has slipped up a bit.

Meanwhile, Jinyoung was rubbing the damp spot on his thigh with his sleeve. “I hope you're aware of the fact that this was your favor?” he then chuckled, making Jackson look at him with widened eyes.

“You really are Satan!”


	4. December 14th

“Why does everything you give to me seem like hidden criticism?” Mark laughed, taking a pocket shampoo bottle out of the tenth sock in the morning. “Do I stink or something?”

“That's because it's from Jinyoungie hyung.” YuGyeom chuckled, taking the bottle away from the eldest to look at the label. “Strawberry though... isn't it the same scent Jaebum hyung used for years back then?”

Jinyoung nodded. “And Mark stole it so often that he had to switch the brand. So I thought I should get him his own.” he then turned to Mark. “You don't stink, hyung. I would've told you directly then.”

“I didn't steal it... I just borrowed...” the latter laughed. “That's a difference.”

“You definitely stole it.” Jaebum confirmed, appearing next to Jinyoung.

“Whatever you say...” Mark grinned and headed to the bathroom. Jaebum just scoffed loudly, walking the exact opposite direction to the kitchen.

“Thanks Jinyoungie hyung~” YuGyeom sang after getting his treat the next morning. Jinyoung was leaning against the armrest of the sofa, holding a mug of strawberry tea in his hands. Yesterday, he himself went to the grocery store to get some before Jackson could end up killing him for drinking his organic tea. He smiled at the maknae wrapping the black leather belt around his hips.

Since he was so tall but also extremely skinny, wearing a belt was a must have for YuGyeom and so it was a given, that his belts broke one by one or just looked too used by now. Seeing this plain black belt at the mall, Jinyoung couldn't ran past it without thinking it would be a perfect calendar treat for the youngest member. The latter's thankful smile proved him right.

“If I didn't know better, I'd be more than sure that Jinyoung is indeed dealing with not so subtle pointers here.” Jackson said, looking over Jaebum's shoulder to see what Jinyoung put into sock number twelve for the leader. “But wait... I don't even know better. I think it's exactly just that.”

Jaebum chuckled softly. “I ran out of body spray and Jinyoung bought me a new one. There's nothing wrong with that.”

“See? I just like for the people around me to smell nice.” Jinyoung shrugged, making Jackson gape at him for a second before leaping forward from behind the leader's back while pointing a finger at the younger vocalist.

“Aha! So you do admit that you gifted us all these things for your own interest? I should've known when you drank my tea...”

“C'mon Jackson, you know better after all.” Jaebum finally spoke up with amusement ringing in his voice, letting the quite pricy body spray slide into the pocket in the front of his hoodie.

“See... why would Jinyoung benefit from buying me earrings or lip balm?” BamBam laughed from the couch, moving enough to make said earrings ring again and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. He, indeed, didn't benefit from that at all. They all didn't.

“True that...” Jackson mumbled before furrowing his brows. “But I have an eye on you, Park.” he said, making an according gesture with his fingers before going to put on his shoes, ready to leave for today's schedule.

On the thirteenth, Jinyoung knew he made a safe choice, when YoungJae pulled out a pair of socks out of the sock on the calendar. They were white with the red SUPREME logo on it and matched his cap, his shirt, his shoes, his phone case and even the carpet in his own living room. The younger looked extremely happy with it so be it.

December 14th

When BamBam pulled out the small note with the handwritten “One favor for BamBam” on it, the boy only grinned triumphantly as if he had been waiting for this one to be inside of his sock – and maybe that was true.

Since it was Thursday practice quickly followed letting all of them question why they had been choosing this kind of occupation, when it was this much work to begin with. The fact that they never really finished working was taking a toll on all of them. It did help that they weren't forced to live together anymore, but this specific aspect had never really been the main problem. In fact, it really wasn't anything in particular but just the accumulated mass of schedule or the draining hours at the company practicing dancing and vocal skills. They hardly ever had free time that wasn't spent sleeping. Therefore BamBam was glad for this escape that Jinyoung was providing them with the calendar: YoungJae's idea to spend the favor at a sauna was a stroke of a genius after all. Maybe he should also just opt for some kind of free-time activity. Getting their nails done together or a visit at the hair salon sounded fun, right?

If a fan asked he never would have admitted how stressed he sometimes was, anyways. He would smile and singsong how amazing life as a celebrity was; and it indeed was – most of the time; before throwing a heart at them or hug any member happening to stand close enough for some fanservice.

During the time practicing, the Thai boy had pondered about how to use his coupon and even though he knew that technically he didn't have to use it up that day, it kind of seemed wrong to let it sit. This day they had all been called for vocal practice, after their dance class had been cut for two hours. Usually, they would have individual sessions, so that their coach could focus on them alone, but somehow this time they ended up as a seven trying to build harmonies or back up rap where needed.

It was already in the middle of the night when the van finally stopped in front of the dorm – all of them having decided to crash there since it was just so conveniently located being near the company building. BamBam had refrained from wearing his new favorite ear rings this day since even he could see that it didn't make sense to wear jewelry on the van where nobody could see him. These were the days where he didn't bother shaving either, preferring to hide the stubble under one of the many face masks he owned.

After having showered and shaved he was trotting over to the maknae's room he would sleep in, but as he passed YuGyeom sitting on his bed and typing on his phone, an idea crept up his mind that he couldn't suppress. Admittedly, he had never been a very patient person to begin with but this was way too enticing of an idea to ignore it just like that. And he got that favor after all, so he'd better use it.

He found himself knocking on Jinyoung's door before he simply pushed it open, finding the latter sit on his mattress reading yet another of his boring novels. Sometimes, BamBam wondered how you could find reading this interesting when all you were doing was look at black and white pages for such a painfully long time until one book was done and you started a new one. It was a never-ending process that didn't seem fun in the slightest to the younger boy.

“Hyung, can we talk?”, he wanted to know, but again, he didn't wait for an answer but just sat beside the elder with his feet till on the floor.

“What is it?”, Jinyoung finally sighed out before closing his book, not without noticeably rolling his eyes in exaggerated annoyance though.

“Well, I have some questions. And I figured hyung would be the one to answer.”, he stated, his words a little clumsily put as he wasn't sure how to phrase it. “You see, I am twenty now; and as a grown-up man, you know, I think it's time to ask questions...”

Jinyoung snorted and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. “Bam we're not having the bee and flower talk right now.”, he shook his head but his expression showed amusement, that the younger wasn't sure where it came from. Was he really that naïve?

“No – I mean.” A pause followed in which the Thai boy struggled for words until he crawled onto the bed a bit more pulling his legs onto it completely. “I guess it's kind of like that. You see, I've never done anything beyond kissing, ever. And I dunno... maybe I'm just scientifically curious as to what one can do.” He exhaled shakily before adding: “They always said porn doesn't depict a healthy image of what sexuality is, but how am I supposed to know then?”

The younger surely had a point and he could see in Jinyoung's eyes that he had hit some kind of nerve or had triggered at least something, which, with the latter was always a progress.

“And why asking me, out of anybody?”, the elder asked rubbing his face in his hands as if trying to make the situation disappear if he stopped looking for a split second. “Why don't you just go to bed? It's late and there's schedule tomorrow morning...” His words came out weakly and it was apparent that all he wanted was to throw out the boy and close his eyes for some hours of beauty sleep. He was about to actually throw his book at the male but the latter had lifted his arms in defense.

“Hyung, you promised.”, BamBam whined sounding as if he was in physical pain just from the rejection he had experienced. Jinyoung scoffed and threatened to throw that book once again.

“I didn't promise shit. And now go back to your room and watch porn or whatever. You maknaes seem to be doing that, lately.”

The second youngest was looking at him with a hint of confusion in his eyes before he let out a frustrated sigh and pulled out the note he had received this morning from somewhere inside his pajamas, read: boxers. “Come on, you said we could wish for anything. Now, let this be my favor...”, he begged before crawling all the way towards Jinyoung settling in between his slightly spread legs, his back resting against Jinyoung's chest like a toddler cuddling up to his mama. “Now, tell me...”, he started placing his right palm onto the elder's knee and slowly yet innocently stroking the sweatpants-clad legs. Jinyoung wanted to shove him away but he was too slow and BamBam, despite being a complete lightweight, was too heavy to be pushed aside from that angle. “If... if you're not planning on going all the way yet – what can you do...?”, the younger asked trying to sound more confident than he actually was.

The other boy gulped his eyes still widened from the sudden position change. How had BamBam even managed to get between his legs? And why on earth was he asking these questions that seemed weirdly connected to the conversation he'd had with YuGyeom before. The two youngest had to have gone through a porn movie marathon or something, being interested in that kind of stuff all of a sudden. “Well you can – Why do you even wanna know this?”

He heard a sigh leave the other's lips before the fingers pressed the inner thigh a little more. Jinyoung felt the pressure creeping up inside of him. BamBam's question demanded for an answer he didn't really want to give. Yet, eventually, BamBam's fingers forced him into spilling at least a bit of what the younger wanted to hear. “Okay so, you do know that kissing isn't reserved for the lips right? And then, some people like licking and even... the use of teeth...” He was already blushing from what he was saying just because the younger was this close, listening to him rambling about sexy things and still touching his leg.

BamBam was simply nodding as if he was just taking in what he was hearing. The way he did that made it sound like he was actually sitting there with a clipboard noting down the search results. “But then if you say some people... how do I know this specific person likes something... Is there like a rule?”

Jinyoung was sure the boy played dumb on purpose asking him these questions as pure torture and he was quickly wondering what he had done in his life to deserve this bad karma. The earrings surely hadn't been a good idea, but this somehow felt humiliating. Maybe, the maknaes didn't watch porn after all and just wanted to play a prank on Jinyoung... But maybe they weren't. “They... the person will let you know. They make sounds. Like... little shaky breaths, moans, occasional groans and gasps maybe. S-sometimes they tense or their toes curl...” By now his cheeks were flaming red and he was sure BamBam's hand had brushed up his leg a little more now clearly irritating him while he was still remembering scenes like these from events that took place in his or somebody else's bedroom.

“Moans, you say...“, BamBam intervened as if whispering: 'Did you really think I would let you go like this?' He wouldn't let this slide so easily, that was clear. „Are you talking about like... breathy moans or throaty moans or maybe vocal ones?“

Jinyoung decided not to go into detail here. He really didn't want to describe the way he remembered it to have sounded, thinking that this was kind of too personal, too intimately locked up in his memory. „Ah you'll know once you hear it. I... I can't describe that.“

For a minute or two, the boy kept silent as if he was weighing if this was an answer he could accept. He opted for no. “Imagine everything went well and we're about to get started...”, BamBam suddenly continued speaking, now halfway turned so that his side was leaning heavily against Jinyoung's chest. “How do I expertly roll on a condom?”

A shiver ran down the older's spine as he was recalling the few times he had actually used the item. He hadn't liked the feeling of it in his hand nor the artificial scent, nevertheless, he understood how important safe sex was. He was about to let out a snaky comment about sex ed at school but decided to let it slide. That surely wasn't what the younger wanted to hear. “Basically – you need to put it on the correct way. And then it doesn't really matter if you do it with your hands or mouth.” The pictures flashing through both their minds were no joke. Jinyoung moved a bit in his seat, feeling more and more bothered by BamBam being so close to his body, his hands being too close to areas where they weren't supposed to be. Only then, Jinyoung took note of how aroused he was. If it was from the questions or the massage he was receiving, he wasn't sure.

BamBam had shifted again in his sitting position, now comfortably leaning against the other yet again, his hands lying innocently on his own limps now as if he hadn't just scattered touches all over Jinyoung's thighs. The elder put his own hands onto his lap as well, waiting for the right moment to hide his growing boner with a pillow or for BamBam to finally stop asking and leave the room. But that didn't happen.“Hyung... what's the best way to suck a dick?”

The other was stunned by the question, neither having expected this kind of drastic progress of their talk, nor the uncommon choice of words the younger opted for. But there was something else taking his complete interest eventually. “Erm... so you're also gay?” Just as he had uttered that, he wanted to take it back immediately, although it was already too late. The boy was just too smart for him to handle.

It followed what had to follow. “Who's gay as well?” So BamBam did indeed catch up on that. “I... did I say also...?” Jinyoung moved uncomfortably in his position wishing for the ground to take him in then and there but it couldn't be helped – the damage was already done. He watched the younger male turn in his lap, slowly but surely, until they were facing each other. You could see the spark in his eyes, despite him still keeping a relative distance.

“As you're my hyung I'm expecting you to be more experienced than I am...”, he muttered before scooting only the tiniest bit closer, kneeling between Jinyoung's conveniently spread legs.

“Okay so... if I gave you a blow job now...”, BamBam started but Jinyoung cut him mid-sentence his head shaking violently.

“No. Most definite no. You're not giving me a blow job.” His voice was wavering when said boy pressed closer against him, his palms now resting on the elder's chest. The singer's cock answered with a throb when the younger leaned in only a little closer.

“But, hyung. The favoooor! ~” Somehow, he had managed to pick up the discarded piece of paper with the promise written on it, only to be waving it in front of the male's face, making his vision blurry. Jinyoung shook his head again, but he didn't trust his voice anymore.

A dramatic sigh left the Thai boy's lips, muttering something like: “Traitor”, before crawling back ever so slowly as if he wasn't sure if he really wanted to give up yet. He pulled down his hands ever so slowly and let them bump against the apparent bulge at the front of Jinyoung's pajama pants not as accidentally as he was trying to make it look like.

Gasping, it didn't take the older male more than a split second until he pulled BamBam back into his lap, telling himself that this was indeed beneficial for the boy only. “Fine... This is strictly educational, though...”, he mumbled under his breath as he leaned back against the headboard again, now curious what the other would decide to do. The younger just smiled at him.

Since Jinyoung was already wearing his flannel pajamas, it was easy for BamBam to pop open the buttons of its shirt, the piece of clothing falling open soon after. The revealed skin was smooth and milky white, basically asking to be adorned with semi-permanent marks of affection. Jinyoung shivered as the almost silky fabric tickled his skin in the process of sliding open and at BamBam's eyes running all over his upper body. The younger looked so eager now, making Jinyoung's stomach tighten at the thought of what was to come.

Earlier, BamBam had memorized all the information the other had given to him. So what he did first, was start to kiss Jinyoung's jaw, leaving a trail of wet kisses on the man's neck and throat. And Jinyoung felt almost stupid for reacting in the exact way he told the younger before, letting out some soft, breathy noises. It might just be that he was especially vocal, but BamBam liked the immediate response, so he worked his way down, deciding to try out the sucking he had been advised to do just when he reached the chest area around the nipples.

His thumb brushed over one of the dusky pink nipples drawing a delicious gasp from Jinyoung's opened lips that sent a shiver down his spine. Just feeling him up was enticing enough, nevertheless he was aware that this was probably the only chance he would get and thus, he had to make it count. He hadn't been lying when he had said that he was basically inexperienced, however he would do the best he could.

It seemed to take an eternity for BamBam to move downwards and it was probably because Jinyoung wasn't sure for what exactly he had signed up for but he just felt too much of everything. Too many touches and kisses and licking. Too many nails, teeth and lips pressed into his sensitive yet unmarked skin. Fingers tapping over his ribs almost innocently and were contrasted by curious nibbles all over his stomach, just below his navel and finally against his hipbone. He couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it, the needy whimpers he let out every now and then would be proving him wrong anyways. The pajama pants were suddenly way too warm and even though it was freezing outside – it had been snowing for days – he felt too hot to keep these pants on any longer. Soon enough, the younger had sneaked one of his hands downwards, experimentally pulling at the ribbon to pull the pants' cord open. Now, all he had to do was pull down the textile to discard it and finally get it out of the way.

Jinyoung sighed in relief as his erection was hit with cold air instead of the damp heat building up inside of the loose pajama pants.

His right hand was clenching around the bed sheets while the other one lay palm-up on his side, fingers uselessly jerking open and close. BamBam was now leaving bites and kisses around the singer's crotch area and if the latter's pride had allowed it, he would have pulled the boy more into his lap to finally get his work done but everything inside his mind was telling him not to.

BamBam had his hand back on the inside of Jinyoung's thigh like before gripping into the flesh and flat out groping before ultimately he shot a grin up at the older and engulfed the angrily throbbing cock after the pleasured male had let out an unmistakably long moan.

The younger's lips stretched around the heavy cock that was of medium thickness but decent lengths. It curved deliciously against the roof of his mouth.

Jinyoung let out another shaky breath, his back arching against the wooden headboard while he was thanking himself to have been genius enough to have gifted that lip balm to the younger. BamBam's lips felt so warm and soft around his cock that it was making him feel dizzy, even though, the younger had only managed to take in about a third. Yet, as he forced the length down his throat, he let his tongue do its magic. Slowly letting it glide up the shaft, repainting the fine lines of the blue veins.

If he had had the opportunity to look up, he would have seen Jinyoung's head lolled back with his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fallen open to take in heavy breaths and release pants and quivering moans. Trying to force more and more of his hyung's length into his mouth, he choked involuntarily and had to stop along the way, only a few centimeters left.

Jinyoung was clutching the sheets so hard by now, trying his best not to move, even though, the heat of BamBam's mouth was almost irresistible.

Relaxing his throat, the boy readjusted his position a bit before he stopped licking and sucking and started moving his head up and down, mouth-fucking the elder for real.

By now one of Jinyoung's hands had found their way into the boy's hair, clinging onto him with the same force as he clutched the sheets before, as if his life depended on it. And he really felt like drowning, wondering if this was talent, skill or just the advantages of big, smoth lips working along his shaft. It felt different from the other times he had received head, however he wasn't quite sure if that was because of the lack of alcohol in this particular case.

Right before his mind could run back to trivial things such as when they had to wake up the next morning, BamBam made sure to tighten his lips a little, applying that bit more pressure. It was as if he had sensed that it was necessary to get Jinyoung onto the bed and beneath his touch again. Somehow, the boy knew which strings to pull, where to press his tongue, when to hollow his cheeks or when to switch the pace of his head moving.

None of them could have told how much time had passed, when Jinyoung whimpered “Bam...”, for the very first time in such an endearing manner that the addressed male fastened the pace he's moving his head with, feeling Jinyoung's cock twitch in his mouth. It was only then that the elder started to buck his hips up a little leaving the Thai boy to choke yet again but trying so hard to relax his throat when it simply wasn't possible.

Yet, his sensitive head hitting the back of BamBam's throat only a couple of times did it for Jinyoung “BamBam stop!” he panted, tugging harder on the strands in between his sweaty fingers. “Don't...”

But he couldn't finish his warning as his stomach heated up and tumbled and the familiar wave of never-ending pleasure washed over him. BamBam jerked back, immediately spitting out the bitter and salty taste that was lingering on the tip of his tongue into his hand while Jinyoung finished himself off with a few lazy, wet strokes.

BamBam watched him with heavy breaths, balling his hand into a sticky fist while leaning back. His now damp hair was almost completely covering his eyes.

Jinyoung had his head still leaning back against the headboard while panting heavily. His right hand was now resting on his upper thigh while the left has slid out of BamBam's hair and was now lying on the younger's shoulder.

BamBam sat back on his heels, wiggling his butt to find the best position to sit, even though his lower half was itching to be touched, to feel some pressure against it.

“Oh god Bam... please go to bed!” Jinyoung groaned, seeing the younger boy desperately shifting his seat again and again with a flushed face and the heels of his hands slightly massaging his hurting boner. “I guess you know how to take care of that.”

And even though being in this desperate state, BamBam was still cocky enough to mutter: “Thanks for teaching me, Nyeong.” while crawling off of Jinyoung's bed. And yes, he had left out the honorifics on purpose. The maknaes were all the same, after all, Jinyoung decided, as he slid down the headboard into a lying position, trying to calm his still uneven breath.


	5. December 19th

When Mark pulled out a red piece of textile he was sure, at first, that it had to be a weirdly designed hat but at closer look it was more like a mini shirt in unusual proportioning. It wouldn't even fit a doll and the eldest looked at it in confusion. “What is this...?”, he uttered in English having absolutely no idea what this could be for. Jinyoung passed the living room right then and cleared his throat making the other look at him. “Well this is to keep Coco warm in the winter.” He took a few steps closer before adding: “I can't have YoungJae and you be stressed out about a sick puppy.”

Jinyoung had already forgotten again about the next present when Jaebum received it. The sock contained two black leather collars for kittens that were decorated with small red bells that would ring whenever the cat moved, giving off a Christmas-y vibe. You would've thought that after BamBam had gotten these earrings, everyone in the dorm would ultimately be healed from loving this sound, but what happened was that from then on, the three accessories rang in unison, making Jinyoung wonder once again why he even made the calendar in the first place.

If you had asked YuGyeom what his current favorite treats were he would tell you that these were jelly beans. He was very excited seeing the nicely wrapped see-through sweets container. He couldn't stop himself from opening the package and pop a few into his mouth licking his lips after the first two. However, the third one made him choke and he spit out the yellowish bean, when he realized what must have happened. Jinyoung was really such a sadist to repackage Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for him, without a second warning. “We're so gonna play that challenge together...”, he muttered, but nobody heard his words. Maybe, that's for his best though.

“Thanks so much, Jinyoungie ~”, Jackson sang waving around with a small package which contained vitamin pills that would help with his muscle training. Before the younger could prepare himself the rapper had embraced him tightly nuzzling his nose into the other's neck, a big smile plastered on his face. Jinyoung just stood there overwhelmed, but in all honesty he had to admit that he liked to feel the gratitude and skinship... at least once in a while.

December 19th

Being the neat and collected person Jinyoung was, he had been responsible of writing both a chore chart as well as a shower plan that would organize the cramped situation in the dorm. While nobody really cared for doing their assigned chores (especially the three members having their own apartments by now), the shower times were usually met since they had been deemed useful for arriving in time wherever they were supposed to be according to their schedule.

Nevertheless, today everything was different. As of usual, they had to be at dance practice early in the morning, but it so happened that nobody had set an alarm clock and when something went wrong the whole system had to fail. It was like a natural law. When Jinyoung had finally opened his eyes and pulled his phone from the nightstand his eyes widened as he felt his heart beating faster, the stress already taking over his whole body. They had overslept.

He was quick to jump up and wake everybody, knocking at their doors a little too forcefully, calling for them to finally get up since they had to get going in less than an hour. Showering and eating breakfast were the boys' essentials in the mornings which couldn't be skipped under absolutely no circumstances and that was why Jinyoung was freaking out about the whole situation.

Jaebum was the first one to occupy the shower while the others were preparing a really quick breakfast, meaning that leftover kimchi and reheated rice with some sides had to do for now. Because they were so short on time, the maknaes decided to share the shower when it was supposed to be BamBam's turn, earning a confused glance from everyone except Mark and Jackson. The latter, who had just stepped out of the shower, covered by a towel only, whistled at the two youngest rushing to the bathroom together.

The shower plan had Mark and Jinyoung last, so while everybody was already showered and eating breakfast, they could literally feel the time ticking: Only twenty minutes for showering, eating and putting on some clothes. It wouldn't work, even if both of them only had five minutes in the shower each. Jinyoung was cursing the fact that they only had this one bathroom once again since the issue resurfaced at least once a week, when everyone was staying at the dorm instead of going home.

Mark was already undressed, only wearing his boxers, a towel hanging over his shoulders when he stepped towards the bathroom. “Jinyoung? Let's copy our dongsaengs once and share the shower, okay? It'll save us some minutes.” He was wearing a genuine smile but Jinyoung just scoffed and took a step back.

“Don't be ridiculous and shower already.”, he answered opposing to the idea of using the shower together.

“C'mon! We've showered together before, so what's the big deal?” In saying that, Mark was already pushing his friend towards the bathroom door as if not accepting a no. However, the younger was stubborn and turned around, trying to shake the other off. At least in the shower he wanted to enjoy some minutes of deserved alone time, away from the loud and stressful daily routine. Even if showering under the pressure of time wasn't much of said alone time anyways.

But the eldest didn't accept a no. He blinked before he mentioned: “It's in my room right now, but I've gotten my favor coupon today, remember? You said it could be anything so please: Shower with me, Jinyoung. Or we'll be late.” He was pouting cutely and finally the singer relented, thankful that this calendar would end causing trouble very soon. And after all, Mark was right – they could safe a good amount of time by sharing the water.

Seconds later, they were both fully undressed, Mark standing in the shower trying to adjust the temperature, so that they wouldn't burn themselves but wouldn't freeze either. Jinyoung joined him under the spray, a pleasant shiver running down his spine at the soothing temperature. Their bathroom had a rather big shower, walk-in design tugged into one of the corners of the room with only one glass wall which was completely see-through. They didn't have a shower curtain, because Jinyoung had decided that it would look cheap. The ground was made of wood-like tiling, giving off a very modern vibe.

The younger unconsciously turned his back towards Mark. It wasn't that he was particularly uncomfortable with the other's nakedness, or maybe he was, but he tried to explain it with the fact of how tired he still was. Looking around, he reached for the bottle of body wash standing on the ground that he recognized to be YuGyeom's, but he didn't care at this moment. Apparently, he had missed to take his own toiletries into the shower and now he would have to work with what was available.

Shortly after he had started foaming up the body wash against his skin, he smelled a particular scent that he was very familiar with. He inhaled twice trying to pinpoint what the smell was until he realized it. And yet again this was utterly his fault. This artificial strawberry -

Turning around he saw the cause of the scent right there in Mark's hands, which were working the strawberry shampoo into his red hair. The elder had been eying him all the way through their shower time but it seemed he wasn't really looking at him but rather looking through him in thought. While the water washed away the white foam off his body, Jinyoung realized that this, again, was the only shampoo they had and that if he wanted to wash his hair, he would have to step closer and take it from the other.

You could hear the water splash up a little as he walked over to the red head, who still seemed like he was somewhere else entirely. While Mark was mindlessly shampooing his hair, Jinyoung softly asked if he could use the shampoo himself. Jackson would claim forever that he only ever bought them presents to use them himself afterwards, even though that really hadn't been his intention when he got them.

Strangely enough, the elder wouldn't reply even after Jinyoung had asked a second time, so he placed his hand onto Mark's shoulder hoping it would get him to react. The rapper got startled, the shampoo bottle slipping out of his hand, as he was forced out of his trance blinking at his friend in surprise. “I... have you said anything?”, he wanted to know his expression giving away how confused he was about his own spacing out.

“Are you okay, dude?”, Jinyoung asked, motherly worry lacing his voice. It probably was the stress and the rush this morning didn't help at all, but he was genuinely concerned about his best friend, because usually the eldest wasn't like this. As far as he knew, Mark never let the stress get to him in that way, but apparently there was a first time for everything. The older boy let out a sigh, silently answering the question that no, actually he wasn't. Now, Jinyoung's secret leader-instincts were triggered again and he just closed the gap that was still between them to wrap his arms around his shoulders. Skinship was still the best way to relieve stress, right?

At first, the singer thought it wouldn't work, but then he felt Mark relax under his touch, even if just slightly. He started caressing his back clumsily, because this kind of touch was something he usually only shared under the watch of cameras as a part of his job requirements, plus he was never naked doing it. The elder slumped against him a little more leaning his head against the younger's searching for much needed comfort. None of them was saying a word as they just stood there. By then, the read haired male had wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's waist feeling the smooth skin under his fingertips.

They were standing like that for a short while, basking in each other's proximity until the singer pulled away just a little bit, only to see that the other boy had closed his eyes, the water running down his body, some drops hanging onto his very black lashes. When one of them got too heavy, it dripped down his cheek and over his pouty lips, but Jinyoung couldn't help but follow it with his eyes. Since they were idols, it was a given that additionally to their talent in singing and dancing, they would have to be outstandingly attractive, but he never had paid too much attention to checking out his band-mate. Mark's lips were slightly parted as he was breathing through his mouth revealing his pointy canines. Jinyoung felt himself leaning closer as he examined the scene further. His best friend just looked so vulnerable and precious right then.

Without thinking about it too much, he just let his body take over and it was telling him to dive in and press his lips onto Mark's in something that was supposed to be a gentle kiss. The elder's lips felt plump and very soft against his own unlike BamBam's if he were to compare. He almost expected the other to open his eyes in shock and push him away but weirdly enough, that didn't happen. On the contrary, the elder even pulled him in, their upper bodies crashing against each other making Jinyoung feel the slightly muscled torso press against his own. Their figures resembled each other pretty much and because of their similar height they seemed to fit perfectly against each other.

Before Jinyoung knew it, he was nibbling on the other's lower lip to slip in his tongue out of an intuition. It just felt like it was the right thing to do, just like with kissing in general before. The kissing was messy at first, all teeth and very wet, until they had found a steady pace of nudging, caressing and sucking somewhere in between sweetly affectionate and absolutely needy. Mark let his hands roam a little more freely around the younger's back, up and down, up and down. His nails dug into the skin semi-roughly, wanting him closer and closer as they kissed. Close already didn't seem enough anymore. Their skin was kind of slippery due to the water, but they pressed against each other ever so determinedly letting out small gasps and pants. By then Jinyoung's fingers clawed Mark's locks tilting the latter's head for better access craving the contact more than anything all of a sudden.

The foam from both their bodies gathered at their feet along with some spilled shampoo and when Mark had only wanted to shift his weight from one leg to the other he ended up slipping because of it. He stumbled more into Jinyoung's body who had to stop kissing the elder gasping when Mark's leg brushed his unprotected crotch area. When the rapper noticed what he had done, he simply made eye-contact to flash a smile placing his hands on the younger's chest, caressing the skin there. It felt like both, a promise and a warning, as the older boy felt up the smooth skin above his stomach, keeping eye-contact. Mark managed to distract his friend like that, to inch closer until they were standing there chest pressing against chest and private parts against thigh.

They were both pretty much aroused by then and the feeling of familiar hands' touches in not so friendly ways was oh so exciting. Adventures like this, especially between best friends could easily go wrong, but the opportunity was too good, their bodies already too hot.

Mark was the one to continue what they had already started, beginning by kissing the corner of Jinyoung's mouth then continuing his journey of worship down his jaw and neck until he reached his collarbone. He mouthed a trail of velvety kisses along its lenght before starting to nibble on the sensitive skin drawing a cute noise from Jinyoung when he actually bit down more not to hurt but just enough to create a reddish bruise that would soon turn purple.

The lead vocal's hands caressed Mark's body appreciatively but they came to rest once they had touched his ass squeezing his teasingly resulting in a soft moan. Apparently, his beloved friend was a little sensitive there. His own erection was perfectly hard, throbbing against the rapper's thigh in a way that showed how he was enjoying their display of affection a little too much. The need of more friction grew for the both of them, combined with the fact that they had to hurry, which was slowly but surely creeping back into their minds. It was not apparent enough to make them stop, but it led to Jinyoung pushing his hips forward in an attempt to soothe the uncomfortable feeling between his legs. A jolt of pleasure ran down his spine and he moaned breathlessly before trying it once again, his hand still holding onto Mark's butt firmly.

The elder got the hint and started to hump against the offered leg as well, throwing his head back as the pleasure waved through his body. It felt too good and neither of them realized how their skin got all wrinkly because of the water still hitting their bodies. Jinyoung would squeeze the other's bottom every now and then before he got another idea. Slowly, his soap-lubricated fingers stroked their way closer to Mark's entrance. He circled it before inserting one digit carefully not wanting to hurt but to give pleasure. This was something very intimate after all, but it felt right to do so. Jinyoung pecked Mark's lips as he did that, hoping that it would make him feel more at ease.

Mark, who hadn't seen it coming, jerked a little and tensed at the foreign feeling however he managed to relax, telling himself that Jinyoung would take good care of him. He didn't know what was to come or what it would mean, but he trusted his friend enough to let him take over like that.

Soon after it seemed possible for Jinyoung to ease the finger in to the brim. Pressing his leg against the latter's erection and starting to move the finger at the same time had Mark spill out moan after moan which got louder with every passing second. It probably still hurt and Jinyoung had to make sure to stretch him well so the pain would subside and let pleasure take over eventually.

Somehow the emitted sounds affected the younger as well, making it even harder to hold in breathy moans. It would be very surprising if the others didn't notice by now, especially since they probably took way too much time already for being that late. Since they didn't have much time, Jinyoung couldn't wait any longer and thus the second and third finger followed rather quickly after.

The elder's forehead was resting on Jinyoung's shoulder now while he was grunting with every combined thrust, feeling the stimulation from both the fingers and the friction along his erectioin. He wouldn't last very long anymore and they both knew it. Shortly after, Mark let out a particularly loud cry that sounded more high pitched than his previous ones, telling the other that he had to have hit his sweet spot. It only took a few more accentuated movements for Mark's body to become limp in Jinyoung's supporting arms as he released. The younger felt his groin heat up as well and after yet another thrust and a hip roll he came as well, their pants mingling in a sweet kiss, before they held onto each other tightly until they had both caught their breathes and had come back to reality.

It was obvious that this had taken longer than the planned ten minutes but heck it had been worth it. They blinked at each other, silently agreeing to never talk about this again, but they were both smiling delightfully – if that was from the aftermath or mutual affection remained an unanswered question. Finally, Jinyoung stepped back and turned off the water a sly smile playing on his lips. “Now, you're the elder one. You have to get out and face the others first.”

That was when he realized it: He still hadn't washed his hair...


	6. December 24th

December 20th started off with a pretty much confused BamBam. “Hyung... you do know that my cats don't even have that much fur?” he wondered while looking at the pocket sized lint remover in his hands.

Jinyoung just shrugged. “They do have enough to make it stick onto your clothes. Doesn't look good.”

BamBam opened his mouth to say something but Jinyoung had already taken out his phone, texting with his family while slowly walking out of the living room.

The expression on the maknae's face was gold when he took his last sock off the calendar. It was a mix between being happy at first and pouting right after.

“Hyung that's not really creative.” he whined, holding his treat right in front of Jinyoung's nose. The latter stopped pouring the boiling water into his mug and looked at what he gifted the youngest.

“But you like going to the movies!” Jinyoung said. “Don't you?”

“I do... but I remember you won this coupon a couple of weeks ago... it came with the sticker on your coke at the burger place!”

“So?” Jinyoung chuckled before ruffling the Yugyeom's hair with a loving smile on his face. “You get to go to the movies for free. It doesn't matter where I got the coupon from, right?”

“Hm...” Yugyeom hummed before shrugging and putting on a smile. “Yeah right. But I won't take you with me for that.” he then grinned before hopping out of the kitchen.

“YAH!” Jinyoung called after him but this only managed to startle YoungJae who had just stepped into the room.

“I better...” he lifted his thumbs up to point somewhere behind him before quickly turning around, practically running away again. Jinyoung just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Only on the 22th, YoungJae forgot why he was so tensed around Jinyoung for the past weeks when he found a pair of brand new earphones in the calendar.

For the whole day, he kept sneaking to Jinyoung's side, thanking him over and over again.

“When will you stop?” Jinyoung sighed eventually when they came back home late at night.

“But I can't believe you knew I liked these for months already!” YoungJae beamed and Jinyoung pulled him into a friendly hug, patting his back.

“You just wouldn't shut up about our broken earphones. What else was I supposed to do?”

Jackson was given a new cap on the 23th. To be honest, Jinyoung didn't know what to buy for the other man so while buying a new pair of jeans, he spotted said cap at the shop and thought that Jackson would most probably like it.

Much to his delight, the slightly elder male wore the cap right away, smiling brightly. “I love it, Jinyoungie~~” he beamed before pulling the cap down to cover his face almost completely.

“And I love you like this!” BamBam laughed, entering the living room to find the other rapper's face hidden. At that, Jackson took it off again, threatening to throw it at the Thai boy who fled immediately.

December 24th

Jinyoung was standing in the kitchen again, staring out of the window. It was already around seven in the evening and the streets were extremely busy, making Jinyoung wonder whether the half of Seoul's population was on the road to go and see their friends and families. And looking around the almost deserted dorm, that was probably true. YoungJae and his brother went home for Christmas as well and so did YuGyeom. The latter's mother had also invited BamBam to spend Christmas with them as there wasn't a chance for the Thai boy to see his own family for now. The year-end schedule was too busy and he'd be going to Thailand in January after all. Mark on the other hand was lucky. His parents came all the way to Korea this year to spend some time with their son after so long and after Jackson had complained that everyone was going to have a lovely Christmas with the family, Mark agreed to take the Chinese boy with him and so, Jinyoung and Jaebum were the only two left at the dorm after the maknaes had left half an hour ago.

Behind him, Jinyoung could hear Jaebum's cats moving around in the latter's room, the faint ringing of the little bells was chiming through the whole dorm.

“When are you going to leave?” Jaebum's voice suddenly drowned out the sound of the bells.

Jinyoung tore his eyes away from the lights outside and spun around. “Oh I'm leaving tomorrow morning.” he answered. “What about you?”

Jaebum threw himself onto the couch, reaching for the TV remote. “Same.”

Nodding, Jinyoung pushed himself away from the counter and went to sit beside the leader. Once he had gotten comfortable on the couch, Jaebum shifted a bit closer, leaning his head against Jinyoung's shoulder. “Now that's like the good old times. Just the two of us for one night...” he mumbled, making Jinyoung laugh.

“Stop talking nonsense. We're alone most of the time lately.”

“I know but we haven't been by ourselves on Christmas ever since.”

“That's true.” Jinyoung chuckled, resting his head against Jaebum's. Even though Jaebum had grabbed the TV remote, he didn't switch it on yet. The two of them were just sitting there, staring at the black TV which was reflecting the tiny dots of the light chains and the candle Jinyoung had lit on the coffee table.

A few minutes went by like that, nobody saying a word. Jinyoung closed his eyes. Today was the first day since Chuseok where they didn't have anything to do. He stayed at home all day, helping YuGyeom pack his bag before packing his own. Usually, they were fast in packing their bags, seeing that they had to do that a lot. But somehow, packing for a weekend with the family was a bit different from packing for a tour or a shooting, though he couldn't put a finger on what the difference was.

Jinyoung was ripped out of his thoughts when he felt Jaebum's hand softly caressing his knee and his thigh until the elder's fingers brushed against his own hand that was resting on his lap. His breath hitched for a short second at the touch but soon went back to normal when Jaebum continued to run his fingertips over the younger's hand. This, too, went on for a while until Jaebum intertwined their fingers and massaged the back of his hand with his thumb.

Jinyoung felt this breathing becoming slower and deeper and then he closed his eyes, enjoying this little bit of skinship.

In Jaebum's room the cats could still be heard once in a while but otherwise, everything was completely silent. So silent, that Jinyoung suddenly started to worry about his breathing being too loud while listening to Jaebum's soft one. The leader had untangled their fingers again and was now slowly stroking up and down Jinyoung's arm and then back down to his hand, further down to his knee but then back up his thigh. Jinyoung only shifted a bit in his seat when Jaebum's hand wandered more and more towards his inner thigh, rubbing places that made Jinyoung even more aware of how loud his breathing had become. And after another moment of going on like that, Jaebum lifted his head again, sitting up a bit. His hand was still doing the same, though; caressing Jinyoung. The latter opened his eyes again, only to find Jaebum looking at him, his face pretty close to his own. Jinyoung snorted slightly, softly smiling at the elder who copied the expression.

Only now, Jinyoung moved his hand to catch Jaebum's, which was sliding down his inner thigh again. They intertwined their fingers and Jinyoung shut his eyes again before Jaebum leaned closer, pressing a gentle kiss onto Jinyoung's jaw, onto his cheek, onto his nose, onto his forehead...

Jinyoung reached for Jaebum's right hand as well while the elder shifted even closer towards him. He kept massaging Jinyoung's hands with his warm ones as he finally brushed his lips against the younger's. Jinyoung threw his head back against the couch, lips slightly parted to meet Jaebum's in another chaste kiss before it turned into a firmer one.

Jinyoung hummed into the kiss, pulling both hands back onto his lap to force Jaebum closer before finally untangling their fingers and wrapping his arms around Jaebum's neck instead.

The elder let out a sharp breath, smiled into the kiss and shoved his hands up Jinyoung's body, making sure to pull the younger's shirt up as well, brushing his thumbs against his fair skin. Jinyoung squirmed a bit under that tickling touch but kept his lips firmly pressed against Jaebum's. His fingers were playing with the leader's thick hair, running up and down the back of his neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss even more.

Jaebum let out a soft moan, muffled by Jinyoung's lips, when the latter shifted in his seat, accidentally brushing his knee against a sensitive area. But that small noise made Jinyoung pull away from their kiss and open his eyes once more. He then let go of Jaebum's hair and lifted his arms instead.

Jaebum was quick to get rid of Jinyoung's shirt, stripping the younger boy in a matter of seconds before taking his own shirt off as well. Jinyoung let his hands wander across Jaebum's upper body now, tracing the faint outlines of his muscles while Jaebum hovered over him, put his hands onto his shoulders and leaned down to capture his lips once again. Jinyoung licked Jaebum's lower lip before giving it a soft bite. Again, Jaebum smiled into the kiss before running his hands down Jinyoung's chest and stomach until he reached the belt of his jeans, unbuckling it with a few quick, confident moves. The younger sighed in relief, only noticing how tight his pants had become when Jaebum tugged on it, pulling it down a bit.

Jinyoung traced his fingers down the leader's body, following the happy trail past the waistband of the sweatpants he was wearing before pushing them down, along with this black briefs.

Jinyoung then lifted himself up a bit, letting Jaebum strip him completely. With a soft thud, his jeans landed on the floor. Only when Jaebum kicked it to the side, the belt hit the ground with a louder noise. Jinyoung smiled at the elder before bringing himself up onto the couch completely, his back leaning against the armrest while he was gesturing for Jaebum to come closer again.

They kissed with open mouths now, wet sounds mixing with sharp breaths, hands roaming over every part of the other's body they could reach and the faint sounds of the bells coming from Jaebum's room.

Soft whimpers left Jinyoung's lips when his erection brushed against Jaebum's, every time the elder was rolling his hips up against him.

“Let's make love, Jinyoungie~” Jaebum then whispered into his hear before softly grazing his teeth against it.

There it was again. These four words that drove Jinyoung crazy, made him feel like his body was on fire and made him become putty under Jaebum's touch.

Every. Fucking. Time.

Because no, it wasn't their first time doing it. It wasn't their second time and it wasn't their third time either. They started off as friends doing each other a favor by getting each other off but the moment they started calling it love making, things became more heated, more intense and more often. So that's how they ended up, on the couch, when nobody was looking.

Jinyoung let out a shaky breath, feeling Jaebum touching him in places, in a way that nobody else way capable of. He had his eyes squeezed shut, teeth clenched when he felt Jaebum's fingers so deep inside of him that it made him feel dizzy already. The pain from being stretched was subsiding ever so slowly, making the little noises leaving his lips sound so hard to place. And Jaebum was waiting until it got easier. He left butterfly kisses all over Jinyoung's upper body, distracting him as much as he could until he was sure the small whimpers were out of pleasure and nothing else. They shared another deep kiss, tongues dancing in sync while Jaebum spread his fingers one last time before pulling them out, giving Jinyoung some time to breath.

The younger threw his head back and hissed a bit but soon went back to the little whimpers when Jaebum entered him as slowly and carefully as possible. The leader had his eyes squeezed shut by now and stopped kissing Jinyoung. His head was hanging low so that his bangs were tickling Jinyoung's neck while he was trying not to move too much. They stayed in that position for a moment, Jaebum coughing out some short, strained groans while Jinyoung was just laying there, biting his lower lip in order to swallow the pain and calm down his racing heart.

The first one to move was Jinyoung though, snapping his hips up against Jaebum who just coughed out another moan but soon went with the rhythm they both were familiar and comfortable with. Slow but not lazy, firm but also full of emotion and tender movements.

Jinyoung brought his hands up to grab Jaebum's shoulders, digging his nails into the sweaty skin so his equally slippery hands could hold onto the elder.

Jaebum let out a soft laugh, feeling the younger's nails scratch him, forcing him down to kiss him again, though it was more a brushing and biting of lips by now.

Jinyoung was panting in sync with their slow movements, some breaths coming out rather vocal, much to Jaebum's delight. The latter smiled into their sloppy kiss while hissing out some sharp breaths himself with every time Jinyoung tightened around him.

Jaebum slid his left hand down Jinyoung's side again, tickling his ribs, stroking his hips before lifting his thigh up, pulling his leg around his waist. Jinyoung quickly adjusted his position, wrapping both legs around the leader eventually. And that's when Jaebum picked up the pace, thrusting a bit harder and faster into the younger, making him cry out a moan and squirm as he hit the right spot to make Jinyoung see stars.

They kept the pace again, getting hotter and more and more vocal with every new thrust. Jinyoung couldn't hear the ringing bells anymore, only the sound of their panting cut through the swoosh in his ears as he tightened his legs around Jaebum even more, wanting the latter closer than he already was.

He felt every muscle in their bodies flexing as he increased their pace once again, slowly loosing the steadiness. Jinyoung brought one hand up into Jaebum's damp hair, pulling him into one last firm kiss before the lack of oxygen in their lungs forced them apart again. Jaebum pressed his forehead against Jinyoung's, his hot breath brushing over his lips as he lost the rhythm completely.

Jinyoung's toes curled and he felt himself close to the edge and judging by Jaebum's member twitching inside of him, the elder wasn't far from it either.

“Jaebum!” Jinyoung moaned, both hands grabbing Jaebum's shoulders again, leaving new red scratching marks.

The strained groan that left Jaebum's lips a second later was all Jinyoung needed to come undone, hard, with an almost shamelessly loud mewl. Not that anyone except for Jaebum could hear him anyway. The others weren't around to complain.

Feeling Jinyoung shiver underneath him, Jaebum came as well, trying not to make a sound by biting his lip but he ended up groaning once again before thrusting into the younger in a rather lazy manner to ride out his orgasm. Jinyoung's grip around his shoulders loosened again as he came down from his high slowly, still trying to catch his breath.

Jaebum dropped down on top of him, supporting himself on his elbows only while the rest of his body was pressed against him, still captured by his legs.

Jinyoung opened his eyes, looking at the elder almost cross-eyed since he was so close, smiling at him before pecking his lips again. Jaebum mimicked the smile, chuckling softly even though he was still pretty much out of breath. Jinyoung wasn't breathing steadier, still gasping for air while joining Jaebum's soft laughter. The elder tore his eyes away eventually, shifting a bit further down, pulling out in the process before resting his forehead on Jinyoung's chest. Not without leaving a soft kiss there, though. Jinyoung whimpered, feeling empty all of a sudden so he shifted a bit in his spot. Then, he shoved his hands up into his hair, playing with the damp strands while enjoying Jaebum's hot and uneven breath hitting the skin of his upper body. They stayed like this for a good minute, waiting for their breaths and hearts to slow down but with Jaebum, Jinyoung knew, the latter wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Jaebum looked up at him again, his damp bands completely messed up by now, making Jinyoung chuckle once more while trying to organize the elder's hair a bit.

“Jinyoungie?” Jaebum them mumbled, shifting back up again.

“Hm~” Jinyoung hummed, still smiling while Jaebum traced a finger down his neck until outlining his collarbone, only to stop at a certain point.

“We should get YuGyeom and Mark out of the dorm as well. I'm down for more privacy in here.”

Chuckling, Jinyoung nodded in agreement. “Yeah... it's good once in a while.”

“Once in a while? You're saying your little adventures with the others are satisfying enough so we don't need to become... exclusive?” Jaebum mocked him but somehow, Jinyoung knew what he truly meant.

“You want us to be exclusive?” Jinyoung asked, barely hearing his own whisper over his beating heart.

“Depends... Do I have to use my coupon for that?” Jaebum chuckled, sticking out his tongue at the younger.

Laughing, Jinyoung shook his head. “No.”

“Thank god, because I really want you to do me the favor of cleaning the dorm. Especially the kitchen... and the bathroom. And don't even think of getting another hickey from Mark.”

At that, Jinyoung gasped. “How do you even know?!”

“The boys are able to talk, Jinyoungie.” Jaebum chuckled before stroking the wet hair out of Jinyoung's face. “Plus, I'm the leader. I know everything.”

“You don't.” Jinyoung scoffed.

“So did you know the maknaes are dating?”

“Both of them?!” Jinyoung gaped at the leader in disbelieve.

Jaebum chuckled, shaking his head before leaning closer towards Jinyoung's ear. “Each other.” he then whispered before kissing his earlobe.

“Oh my God.” Jinyoung said when Jaebum backed away to look him in the eye, only to break into laughter again, which Jinyoung joined immediately.

When they calmed down a bit, Jaebum pressed one more kiss onto Jinyoung's lips. “Merry Christmas, babe.”

“Babe?” Jinyoung chuckled. “Where did that come from?”

“From love making.” Jaebum winked at him while sticking his tongue out again.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, giving the leader's hair one harsh tug, making him wince. “Merry Christmas, Jaebum.”

“So you're rejecting me?”

“... No.”


End file.
